Many devices in the art have combined digital photographic and video monitoring capabilities. Such devices can include a variety of digital cameras, and computing devices such as tablets, laptops, smartphones and the like. A smartphone is a mobile telephone having an integrated computer and other features not originally associated with telephones, such as an operating system, Internet browsing, the ability to download/install/run software applications, photography, sound recording and video imaging. Some smartphone applications allow a user to activate the digital camera and view live images on the devices monitoring screen.